Eyes in Heaven
by Perkin
Summary: Ginevra Weasely's heart stolen by another pureblood. Then again... Petrarch was a bit crazy, wasn't he? Shakespeare proved him wrong...


**Chapter One**

**A/N: Copyright JK Rowling for the characters, William Shakespeare for the Romeo and Juliet plot. I know there are a lot of these out there, but I'm a total D/G shipper and had to write one myself. Hearts! Perkin.  
**

* * *

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

**Romeo and Juliet,** Prologue

* * *

Her heart had always been focused on the famed, handsome Harry Potter. Up till now, whenever his name was mentioned, she couldn't breathe, nevertheless think. She remembered swooning and calling out his name as she waved goodbye to him in his first year, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross. Her mother had shaken her head, blaming her daughter's childish behavior on the celebrity crush every girl had for the Boy Who Lived. Until now, it had grown into something more. Ginny constantly tried to make him jealous, dating random boys who were both friends and enemies of her love interest. Finally, in his sixth year and her fifth, he had thrown his arms around her and kissed her passionately after they had won a Quidditch match. It had all changed. First, she assumed he had been struck with some love potion, but she'd never recalled using magic to turn his eyes on her. For the first time, Ginevra Weasely was content with her love life. 

Ginny picked at her sausage on the plate before her, trying not to think about the fact that it used to be a living animal. She silently cursed Hagrid for giving them long lessons on magical creatures and how _they_ had feelings too. She could almost imagine his beady eyes watering… she shook the image from her head. Harry eyed her and nudged his girlfriend under the table with his knee.

"You okay, Gin?" He raised his perfect black eyebrows quizzically, his scar disappearing into his messy black hair. Ginny blushed and shook her head, taking a bite from the extra-spicy sausage. Hermione glared at both of her friends, then leaned forward on the table and pointed her finger at both of them.

"You guys are going tonight, right? I have a bet with Parvati that you guys can dance perfectly well, but of course she doubts this," Hermione rolled her eyes then turned back to giving Harry the death glare.

Harry looked uncomfortable, glancing from Ginny to Hermione and wiping his mouth on his napkin, then taking a quick sip of his pumpkin juice. Ginny coughed loudly, then looked up at Hermione, motioning at Harry to do something. Harry cleared his throat.

"Yeah, actually…" Ginny widened her eyes and scowled. "Well, we've been… practicing. You'll win your bet," Hemrione suddenly snorted into the mug of coffee she had been holding to her mouth, placed it on the table, and laughed.

"What the… Merlin, you guys have got it going on!" She winked and stood, eyeing the Gryffindors nearby before leaning in to whisper in Ginny's ear, "Don't let me down!" Ginny looked uncomfortable but blinked to acknowledge her friend.

"That was awkward," Harry muttered when Hermione sauntered away, catching glances from envious Ravenclaw boys. Ginny grinned and scooped the last of her sausage into her mouth, trying not to picture the squealing pig in her head as it was killed. Harry kept muttering under his breath. Ron kept casting his eyes in his friend's direction, but Ginny ignored this and stood up.

"I'm going to get ready," she announced. Ron looked up in horror, dropping his spoon then pulling Harry's wrist-clad watch towards his face, then dropping it with no notice whatsoever to the fact that Harry's hand was suddenly immersed in pumpkin juice.

"What?! At eight thirty in the morning? Ten hours before the thing actually starts?" Lavender nudged Ron from her position next to him, and he fell silent, shoveling cereal into his mouth and handing Harry a napkin.

"Actually, yes. I have a few things to attend to. Now, if you two don't mind," she pointedly gazed at Harry and Ron before continuing, "I'm going to go get ready for classes," she strutted away, tossing her red hair around, this time causing even more boys to look up. One even wolf whistled, but before he could promote his feelings further, Ron stood up, his eyes fiery and his hands reaching for his robe pocket.

"Ron, don't waste your breath… a lot of boys like her…" Lavender moaned in exasperation. Harry turned the color of crimson and eyed the Ravenclaw boys warily until one of them waggled his eyebrows at him in mock infatuation.


End file.
